


Juntos

by Coldriver2moon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Coronavirus, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon
Summary: Nueva York es golpeado fuertemente por el Covid 19 por suerte tiene una familia muy pesada que está a su lado.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Juntos

El Coronavirus sigue extendiéndose con rapidez por la ciudad de Nueva York se prevé un aumento enorme del número de fallecidos.

El estado de Nueva York observaba las noticias mientras tosía fuertemente tapándose la boca con un pañuelo, jadeó cuando vio sangre en él.

—Maldición— estaba peor.

Sabía que tenía que ir al hospital pero con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo estaban colapsados y su gente necesitaba más las camas que él, James era una personificación y no lo mataría.

Se pasó una mano por su frente notándola ardiendo, esta enfermedad no se iría en un tiempo y pasaría mucho hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad.

EL gobernador y el alcalde le dijeron que estaban tomando todas las medidas necesarias pero al ritmo que iba este virus no era suficiente, Hace un mes no había sido mucho. Era como un pequeño resfriado pero poco a poco fue empeorando hasta que era incapaz de caminar unos pasos sin asfixiarse.

Le dolían los pulmones como si estuvieran ardiendo con cada respiración y tos pero no se comparaba al dolor que sentía por su gente sobre todo por la ciudad, Nueva York la más afectada. Sus hermanos también habían contraído el Covid 19 pero afortunadamente no estaban tan mal como él.

Después de que empezó a empeorar se encerró en su casa para no contagiar a nadie, sus jefes no lograron convencerlo de que fuera a un hospital así que le enviaban a su casa medicamentos y víveres, pero si veían en el estado en que se encontraba sabía que lo obligarían a ingresar sin parar de oír sus broncas.

Se tambaleó hacia su cama y apagando la televisión, no quería oír más era como frotar la herida y sabía muy bien lo que ocurría sentía las muertes de su gente y su mente y cuerpo, sus ojos se humedecieron sin poder controlarse.

¡BUM!¡BUM!

La puerta de su casa sonó de repente James se volvió y con dificultad caminó hacia la puerta cuando vio a las personas por la mirilla maldijo.

Su padre Alfred y sus hermanos Massachusetts y New Hampshire estaban al otro lado de la puerta.

—James somos nosotros—América siguió llamando, cuando la situación de Nueva York empeoró decidieron ir a ver a James. Y allí estaban John y Jess ambos eran de los hermanos que vivían más cerca de James.

Massachusetts murmuró un insulto y se puso a golpear la puerta con fuerza.

—¡Sé que estas hay idiota sal de una vez!—John miró furioso el hogar de su hermano menor—Ese testarudo—

Tanto Alfred como Jess prefirieron no decirle nada a John el mismo era más cabezota que Nueva York pero sería como hablarle a una pared.

Al final James cedió si no les abría terminarían por alarmar a sus vecinos con el escándalo que estaban formando.

—Vale, vale ya salgo ¿pero queréis dejar de aporrear mi puerta? Me la vais a destrozar—

América y los dos estados lo miraron conmocionados, sabían que la situación allí era grave pero esto...

James tenía...un aspecto deplorable por así decirlo, pálido como el papel excepto por las mejillas rojas de la fiebre. Nariz que moceaba y sus ojos rojizos y con grandes ojeras además del sudor que lo cubría y dejaba su pelo hecho una maraña.

—Cielos James...—New Hamsphire miraba a su hermano con horror—Estás fatal—

Nueva York la fulminó con la mirada—Gracias hermana por el piropo—

Massachusetts negó con la cabeza el shock inicial dio paso al enojo.

—¡Serás idiota ¿cómo es que no has ido al hospital? Y tú diciéndonos que estabas solo un poco mal. Sabía que nos lo ocultarías—

Nueva York lo miró molesto—¿Y qué quieres que haga? No quiero molestar, en el hospital, soy un estado no estoy tan grave como mi gente ni corro peligro como ellos. Los hospitales apenas dan a vasto y yo no voy a ocupar una cama que podría usar alguien que verdaderamente lo necesite—

Silencio.

Alfred miró preocupado a su hijo pero también orgulloso, los otros dos aunque molestos con el, entendían su postura.

—Mira hijo entiendo como te sientes pero nuestra gente necesita también que te pongas bien, así empeorarás más rápido nuestra gente lo necesita si no mira a Lovino y a Feliciano—

Los dos italianos desde hacía tiempo llevaban batallando contra el virus, el que peor estaba era Italia del norte hasta el punto de que tuvo que ser ingresado. Solo recibía la vista de su hermano y Alemania que no se había separado de él—

Massachusetts miró con seriedad a James, los dos jamás habían estado en los mejores términos siempre estaban en rivalidad pero en el fondo se preocupaba profundamente por su tonto hermano menor.

Jess también estaba preocupada por él.

—Por favor James ven con nosotros a que te traten—

Nueva York los miró y agachó la cabeza en derrota sabiendo que tenía allí las de perder.

—Esta bien pero vosotros tampoco tenéis buen aspecto—su padre y sus hermanos no estaban tan mal como el John y Jess se veían algo febriles y tosían un poco pero estaban mejor que él. Su padre en cambio estaba algo peor al personificar a toda su gente.

—No te preocupes por nosotros vamos al médico periódicamente y apenas salimos ahora ven te llevaremos al hospital—dijo América.

—Anda vamos antes de que vengan aquí el resto de nuestros hermanos, y el tío Canadá llama cada cinco minutos preguntando por nosotros no necesita añadir más leña al fuego contigo—suspiró John cansado.

Así los cuatro fueron hacía el hospital para atender a James mientras iban el estado sintió una calidez que no tenía nada que ver con la enfermedad, aunque ahora estaban por una situación difícil estaban todos juntos su familia y su gente sabría que todos podrían superar esto.

Si Nueva York era Duro.


End file.
